


Don't Say It's The End

by dk323



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Reveal, the big reveal forever ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t how Henry wanted to reveal his secret to James, but it’s too late now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say It's The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rotrude for the beta. I really appreciate it. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever. They belong to Warner Bros. Television.

1904

“I never thought this would happen,” James said.

He was beside Henry in bed, the sheets tangled up between them, and their clothes lying scattered on the floor.

“And why is that?”

“I just pegged you as someone who was very…traditional, old-fashioned,” James said carefully, hoping he would not offend his friend.

“James, I may be old-fashioned about certain things, but I’ve learned to be open-minded about other matters. Especially of the heart. You are a dear friend of mine, and I couldn’t be happier at this moment.”

“Maybe something more.”

“A lover?”

“Hopefully the only one.”

“James, don’t be ridiculous. Of course. I would never do that to you.”

“So you would never lie to me about having a secret life, with other partners…”

“No, certainly not,” Henry emphasized. “With you, how could I even dare look elsewhere? You’re all I require now.”

Then he put his hand on James’ bare chest so that he would remain below him, and kissed James on the mouth.

“I would love to know the story behind this scar,” James said. He laid his hand on Henry’s chest, making circles around the scar that seemed to be begging for its story to be told.

“It was a long time ago. Perhaps one day I’ll tell you.”

“Don’t trust me enough yet?” James quipped, sounding a little hurt.

Henry looked apologetic. “It’s a long story. I don’t want you to question my mental state.”

“Henry, I already question your mental state for being with me.”

“You shouldn’t,” Henry said immediately.

James was ready with a reply, but then Henry moved, positioning himself on top of him and leaving feather-light kisses from James’ neck down his chest.

Distracted, James forgot to continue question Henry further.

~ * ~

James and Henry were on their way to the hospital when James stopped walking suddenly.

“James, are you all right?” Henry asked him, looking back at him.

James smiled at Henry. “Yes I am. There’s just something I need to do.”

Never one to miss odd behavior, Henry gave him a suspicious look.

“Please, Henry. I’ll just be a moment,” James assured him.

Reluctantly Henry walked away from him.

James put his hand to his brow, trying to prepare himself for this confrontation. He went to sit on the bench where his former lover was seated.

“Charlie, I want you to stop stalking me. You have to leave.”

“I’ve researched this Dr. Henry Morgan you’re associating with. Do you know what I found?”

“I told you I never wanted to see you again. I will take action,” he threatened.

“I’d like to see you try,” he shot back.

He grabbed James’ wrist and gripped it, uncomfortable enough that it bordered on painful.

“I don’t care what you found out. Whatever Henry hasn’t told me is between me and him. And I trust him.”

“Do you really? You’re not the best judge of character,” Charlie told him, and then he whispered to him, “Was it the rich accent? Is that the trick he used to get into bed with you?”

A burst of white-hot anger surged through James. He ripped his hand out of his grasp and almost knocked him down on the bench with the force of the action.

“I may not have been the best judge when it came to you. But don’t worry, I’ve learned from my mistake. Leave me and leave Henry alone.”

“Why don’t you ask him why there’s a London newspaper article featuring a Dr. Henry Morgan from the year 1865. He looks exactly the same as he is now. Ask him if it’s a coincidence. Maybe you’re with a conman and you don’t even realize it.”

“I’m done talking with you,” James said firmly, glaring at him.

He stood up. He refused to listen to what he had to say. He saw Henry as a dear friend and confidante.

Of course, they had to be secretive due to their relationship being unacceptable in polite society. But despite the hiding which James wearily accepted, he was happy, so happy – more than he’d been in a long time – with Henry. And he fervently believed that Henry would tell him what he found difficult to reveal. Such as the story behind the scar on his chest.

James trusted Henry enough to wait. One day, Henry would be ready to reveal what he kept closest to his heart.

James turned his back on him and began to walk away from Charlie.

Yet he spoke again to James’ regret. “I’m sure he finds it amusing at playing you for a fool. He’s probably laughing right now.”

James didn’t turn around to face him. His right hand clenched and relaxed, rearing to punch the man in the face. But with the utmost restraint, he forced himself to continue walking.

Charlie was just bitter that James had been the one to end the relationship with him.

If nothing else, Charlie was a sore loser.

~ * ~

James rubbed his aching wrist. To his dismay, it was especially irritating where Charlie had gripped him. But he was certain it was simply a bruise. He pulled his shirt sleeve down further to hide the injury.

Just out of sight of the bench, Henry was standing there waiting for him. He hadn’t gone on ahead into the hospital.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” James told him.

He gave a quick smile that he knew Henry wouldn’t see as real. It was his, “I’m fine, really, except I’m actually not. But please don’t ask me about it” smile. James knew Henry well enough to anticipate he wouldn’t back down. So it had been futile to even try.

“I knew something was wrong. I didn’t want to leave you behind,” said Henry. “Who was that man?” he asked pointing toward the bench. Charlie had already left.

“You were watching.”

“You know what you are to me,” Henry told him quietly. “I was concerned.”

“Thank you, Henry,” James said, and he truly meant it.

He moved to walk on, the hospital entrance only a few feet away.

Henry grabbed his left arm, forcing James to stop and turn around to face him. James was relieved it hadn’t been the injured wrist.

Henry pulled up his right shirt sleeve and saw the unpleasant red and purplish bruise on his wrist. “You’re hurt. Did that man do this to you?”

James sighed. “You knew about it. That’s why you grabbed my other wrist.”

“As you said, I was watching. You appeared unhappy and I didn’t feel you should be alone. You must get this contusion looked at, to be certain nothing is broken.”

“It’s all right, Henry. I’m sure of it.”

Henry looked doubtful.

But he examined the bruised wrist himself, James patiently allowing him to. He winced when Henry touched a sensitive spot. Otherwise, the pain was bearable and not an indicator of a broken bone. Satisfied, Henry released his wrist.

“Who was that man, James?” he then asked.

“A mistake I made in my younger years. I suppose he hadn’t moved on like I’d hoped,” James explained, shrugging.

Henry nodded, seeming to accept that answer for now.

Yet James wouldn’t discount further questioning after work when they were in the privacy of their apartment.

~ * ~

James was grateful to be back home. It had been hard working with his sore wrist. He had long ago learned to use both hands on near equal levels of efficiency. Still it had been a balancing act as he’d had to keep the wrist iced to reduce swelling. Yet he refused to go home and stubbornly stayed to do his job.

The Emergency Room could be a chaotic at times, but James made the best of it in the midst of his injury. Although he didn’t miss Henry’s questioning gaze upon him. James almost wanted to make an early exit because of that, but he conceded he couldn’t delay the inevitable forever.

“How are you, James?” Henry asked.

“I’m fine,” James said casually, shrugging.

James came up to him and began to unbutton his shirt. “I want you,” he said, his voice low.

“You know we need to talk, James.”

James’ eyes narrowed. “Want to tell me what you’re keeping from me?”

Henry frowned, looking guilty. “I’m sorry, James. That isn’t easy for me. I’m concerned about that man who hurt you. I need to know the story. Do you think he’ll return?”

“He might. He can get jealous.”

“You believe he’ll hurt me?”

“I won’t let him,” James said, determined to make it so.

“Don’t worry, James. He won’t be able to hurt me,” Henry assured him.

He squeezed his hand, and James looked down at their joined hands.

“That’s optimistic of you,” said James. He shook his head, letting go of Henry’s hand. “His name is Charlie, and he was my first. We met at the university, and we were only together for a year. I became tired of his jealous tendencies. Any fellow classmate I talked to – man or woman – he argued with me about. That I was cheating on him. He couldn’t understand that I only wanted to have friends. It was hard enough keeping my relationship with a man private. I didn’t have the energy to deal with his attitude.”

“How did it end?”

“There was this foreign exchange student from Ireland. His name was Aidan. Of course Charlie noticed how I was with Aidan, how friendly we were with each other…enjoying one another’s company. By this point though, I was close to telling Charlie it was over between us. I was just waiting for the right time.”

“Did you manage to tell him?”

“Not in the way I wanted. Charlie, being Charlie, made a public spectacle and threatened to punch Aidan in the face. None of the other students really knew what the problem was. They assumed Charlie took issue with Aidan being from a different country, and sometimes it was hard to understand him because his accent was so thick. That caused some people to shy away from him. But he had looked so overwhelmed that I naturally had to help him. It’s just the way I am, the crazy one doing what others don’t want to do.”

“You’re not crazy, James. Your kindness is what makes me glad to be in your company.”

James smiled. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed at the compliment. “Anyway,” He waved his hand. “I managed to get in between the two of them, so Aidan would be spared. I didn’t want him to get a black eye because my boyfriend was jealous idiot.”

“Charlie punched you instead?”

“It was too late for him to pull the punch. He looked sorry, but he knew he had crossed the line. I had fallen to the ground from the force of the punch, and Aidan had offered me a hand to help me up. I went to Charlie and I whispered to him so no one would hear, ‘It’s over.’ Charlie, for once, stood there dumbfounded. I was left with a nasty black eye, but I was happier than ever.”

“And Aidan?”

“I started spending more time with him. When I was with Aidan, I was glad when Charlie saw us because I knew my closeness with another bothered him. I was young, and no, it wasn’t the most mature thing to make him envious. But I got a small pleasure out of causing his annoyance. If only in retribution for the frustration he put me through. And the black eye,” James said, pointing to his left eye.

He couldn’t help but recall the shock of pain he felt at the moment of impact all those years ago. And then Aidan’s wave of gratitude and apology as he helped James get off the ground. The pain had been especially worth it after he’d spent some private time with Aidan that same evening.

“Unfortunately Aidan had to return to Ireland due to the exchange program. But we had a great time together. And you know what?”

“What?”

“Aidan was very good. But not as good as you,” James said, grinning and feeling mischievous.

He placed a hand upon Henry’s cheek, and leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth.

“We’ve had a long day. We should eat something,” Henry murmured.

“You’re all I need now,” James answered.

Henry acquiesced, smiling with intent as he pressed James up against the wall.

~ * ~

The next night, James left a little later from the hospital. A cousin of his had come for treatment at the hospital and he spent some time talking with him, hearing the latest news on that side of the family. Henry went on ahead, deciding to head back home after an exhausting day at work.

When James finally left the hospital, he soon regretted not leaving with Henry.

As he’d dreaded since Charlie reappearing the other day, he’d lingered, waiting to hurt him at the right moment.

And he did just that by forcing James to see the man he loved bleeding out, in pain, before his eyes.

“Henry! Oh God, please no. Please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you leave by yourself. Forgive me.”

They were not far away from the hospital. Henry had managed to walk to a nearby alley, concealing himself. He looked to have trouble staying in a seated position as he leaned too far to one side, about to lie down on the ground. He grimaced due to the pain he must be feeling.

“James, I’ll be fine.”

“No, you’re bleeding too fast,” James countered, frustrated at Henry’s calm demeanor.

He knelt down beside Henry, who was pressing his hand on to his abdomen.

Or maybe all the blood leaving his body had made him lightheaded and unable to think rationally. As if to prove James’ point, blood came out of Henry’s mouth. Internal bleeding.

“You need medical treatment,” James said, his tone firm.

James ripped his shirt, and used that to help Henry to apply pressure on the wound.

“Just stay here, James.” Henry was insistent.

“To watch you die? No, I won’t,” he shot back at him. “It was Charlie, wasn’t it? Did he stab you?”

“James… I…I’m immortal…go to the river…please…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m… imm..ortal…” Henry choked out, barely audible.

And then he said no more.

James barely had the chance to process that Henry was dead when the unthinkable happened.

Henry’s body disappeared.

He stared, unsure how to handle his lover’s body simply vanishing.

Had he gone mad from Henry’s death so soon?

No.

Hands shaking from shock, he stood up, holding on to the wall. He took a deep breath and walked out and on to the street.

The man he loved was gone. Dead and now vanished as if someone was rubbing salt into an already stinging wound.

He left the alley, just managing to see where he was going. The world seemed so much darker and quieter now that he’d lost Henry.

Unexpectedly he found Charlie down the street, as if the other man was waiting to get hurt. James clenched his fists.

He’d never felt angrier in his life at another human being.

“Do you know what you’ve done? Do you?” James shouted at him.

Charlie raised his hands in surrender, but he only looked mildly apologetic.

“He was lying to you from the moment you met him. Don’t deny it.”

“You don’t know him! I love—loved him,” James corrected, his voice breaking a bit. Speaking of Henry in the past tense was so painful that he could hardly bear it. “How dare you stand there like you haven’t just killed someone? You deserve to be punished for this.”

Charlie opened his mouth, ready to say something.

But James didn’t want to hear what he had to say. He couldn’t bear to listen to the other man’s voice, as grating as it sounded to him now.

James punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

He was startled, nearly losing his balance, when he heard the voice of a young boy say, “Wow.”

It was the last thing he expected to hear at that moment.

First, James checked to see if Charlie wasn’t going to get up and surprise him. He knelt down and saw that he had fallen unconscious. Yet he still had a pulse. And there was no worrying bruise or bump on his head.

James couldn’t stand the man especially after he had stabbed Henry to death. But he hadn’t wanted to kill him. After all, he was still a doctor and that was against his moral fiber.

Only then did he decide to turn around to see who had spoken.

James had never imagined he’d see a ghost while he was awake. Was he even awake? He almost wished he wasn’t because then that might mean Henry wasn’t dead.

He could see through the boy as one would expect of a ghost, but the boy was in color. His eyes were a bright green, and they almost appeared to glow out of his eyes. It was somewhat unnerving. But no, that wasn’t what James was most startled by. Looking at him, the shape of his face, his curled light brown hair, James debated whether he was losing his mind.

Henry was dead, so of course he wasn’t thinking clearly. How else could he explain seeing a ghost of how he’d looked as a boy? At about 9 or 10 years old? Except the clothing was rather unfamiliar with a shirt that said, “Star Wars” on it whatever that was.

The boy smiled at him. He gave a small wave. “Hi… I just thought that was cool. You really got him.”

“Right, I’m sorry. This isn’t the best time. A close friend of mine has just died. And you shouldn’t be here. I don’t even know how or why you’re here.”

The boy shrugged. “I don’t know either. I’m sorry for your friend.”

James peered at the boy closer. No, nothing had changed. He still felt like he was looking at a mirror into his past. That is, if he disregarded the unusual style of clothing and the color of his eyes.

“I’m James. James Carter,” He introduced himself, deciding that would be an acceptable starting point. “What is your name?”

The boy looked confused and then his expression grew somber. He looked down at the ground.

“What is it?” He asked, concerned for the ghost.

“I don’t have a name. Or maybe I just don’t remember it. I wish I knew why I was here,” he said with a big sigh.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“I think I’m dying. Maybe that’s why I’m here? I don’t know.”

“I can give you a name,” James decided, feeling sorry for the boy. “Just for now. How about that?”

The boy grinned. “Okay. That’d be great.”

James wondered if he should tell the boy he reminded him of himself as a child. But the boy was already feeling lost. He didn’t want to confuse him further. Perhaps it was a strange coincidence.

“How about Stephen? That’s my younger brother’s name. He’s in the Navy.”

“I really like it. Stephen… that sounds good. What is his Navy rank?”

“Lieutenant, I think. He loves it. Don’t understand it fully. Never been much for the water.”

“He must go on a lot of adventures,” said Stephen, sounding impressed.

“Sometimes, yes. Look, I need to find my friend’s body. It disappeared.”

Stephen’s eyes widened. “Really? Why did it do that?”

James pressed his hand to his brow. “I don’t know. I never had a body disappear on me before.”

“Are there any clues? Something to help you know the location?”

James recalled what Henry had told him with his final breaths. That he was immortal and to go to the river. Had he too easily dismissed those words as the delirious ramblings of a dying man? Had Henry actually been serious with him?

Seeing this ghost before him now – one that maybe only he could see – James began to rethink what was real and what was not.

His idea of reality was breaking now and maybe, just maybe, he should listen to what Henry had said.

But if Henry was immortal, then how was that possible?

No, he couldn’t rush to that crazy yet wonderful conclusion. James needed to see Henry alive and well before him before he could breathe a sigh of relief.

“He told me he was immortal. And that I should go to the river. I’m not sure if I should believe him.”

“Come on then. We have to go and see if he’s in the river,” Stephen urged him.

He grabbed James’s hand, pulling him along. James bit back a hiss from the shock of touching the ice-cold hand. It was like he’d stuck his hand in a bucket of solid ice cubes.

“Where is the river from here?” Stephen asked him.

“You’re going the right way,” James said.

James was grateful for the cover of darkness so people wouldn’t see him talking to thin air. Or if Stephen could be seen by others, then someone wouldn’t be tempted to call in a ghost sighting. And James really couldn’t handle any more surprises this evening.

He had to find Henry. That was his first priority and he would see the job through.

~ * ~

They reached the shore of the river. That’s when James realized that if Henry was in the water, he’d be wet. He would need dry clothes for him. Of course he’d forget that between seeing Henry die and disappear, punching Charlie, and spending time with a ghost.

“I need-” James began.

“Clothes?” Stephen answered.

James stumbled and almost lost his footing when he saw the ghost holding a change of clothes. Henry’s clothes from their apartment.

How did Stephen know about those clothes? And how did he even retrieve them so quickly? Magic wasn’t real. It just wasn’t.

James pressed his fingers to his forehead. Some higher power must be enjoying seeing how many strange things he could take before he seriously questioned his sanity.

“Here you go,” said Stephen, handing him the shirt and trousers.

“How did you know I needed them? I never said.”

“I think I heard what you thought. I was able to see where you lived. And then I wished the clothes to me.”

James gave him a quick smile. “All right. Thanks.”

James decided not to question him further. He worried if he did that this would lead the boy to ask some pointed questions of his own. Particularly regarding the nature of his relationship with Henry. He couldn’t imagine discussing that with a child. Ghost or not.

Feeling foolish and admittedly doubtful, James called out, “Henry? Henry? Are you there?”

“I see him! There’s a man straight ahead,” Stephen alerted him.

James squinted his eyes, combating the darkness as he tried to catch sight of Henry.

Stephen was right. Henry was swimming toward the shore.

“James,” Henry said when he exited the water, standing before him dripping wet.

Henry looked grateful. Probably because he hadn’t been expecting James to follow his instructions and now he was relieved he’d been proven wrong.

For his part, James stood there in shock. What was he supposed to do? What did anyone do when someone they loved miraculously came back from the dead?

“Henry?” James uttered in disbelief.

He clung to the clothes in his arms, forgetting to offer them to Henry. He was so focused on staring at Henry’s face, seeing him so alive, smiling uncertainly at him. As a consequence, he didn’t register that Henry was completely naked.

“Henry…” James said again, still needing time to process what he was seeing.

With the clothes in his arms, James fainted, his body giving out under all the stress of the evening.

~ * ~

Upon awakening, James found himself at the hospital, lying in bed. He sat up, taking a better look at Henry. A now clothed Henry sat beside him. A look of deep concern graced his face with a tinge of guilt. Like he had caused James to faint and lose consciousness.

Well, in a way, yes, Henry was at fault for that. James hadn’t expected to react so dramatically. But for that brief time, he fully believed Henry was dead and gone.

And now he was alive. Here beside him.

Henry grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry.”

James laid his head back down on the pillow. “Are you really here? Or am I having the strangest dream? I don’t know anymore.”

“I’m here, James,” Henry reassured, and he gripped his hand tighter as if to prove his point. “If we were at home, I’d show you just how alive I am. I told you that man can never hurt me. Not permanently.”

James chuckled. He shook his head. He didn’t know how to handle the peculiarity of this situation. “Does that mean I can sleep better at night?” he quipped.

Henry gave him a small smile, appearing to appreciate the bit of humor.

“I witnessed something odd though,” Henry told him. James gave him a questioning look. Henry continued on, “A pillow suddenly appeared to cushion your head prior to your fall. I don’t understand how that happened.”

“I don’t know either.”

But then the memory came rushing back to him. The ghost of a boy who resembled him.

Stephen.

On his other side, he saw Stephen by his bed. He gave a small wave.

“Hi again,” said the boy with a smile. “I don’t think anyone else can see or hear me.”

Which in James’ mind led him to conclude, _“You’re going crazy, James Carter. Good luck getting your sanity back.”_

If Stephen had managed to procure clothes for Henry so quickly, then it would have been nothing to make a pillow appear.

“James, what is it?” Henry asked him when he had taken too long to respond.

James’ head was a mess of things he had to address that he found it hard to focus.

“I’m fine, Henry. Just tired,” he told him.

James pressed his hand to his brow. “It would be nice to go home.”

“Of course. I agree. We have much to discuss. After you get some proper rest, that is. You’ve had a long night.”

“Thank you, Henry,” he said gratefully.

“I gave you the pillow. I didn’t want you to get a head injury,” Stephen told him. “And you’re not going crazy. I promise.”

James knew rationally that he shouldn’t feel reassured by the words of a boy only he could see and hear. And yet, somehow he was. It was oddly a relief. He couldn’t quite explain it.

Maybe a part of him wanted so badly to believe he still had his sanity that he would take confirmation from anyone.

Stephen said goodbye to him not long before James left the hospital with Henry.

“It was nice to meet you. I hope everything goes well with your friend.” He emphasized the final words as if he knew there was more to his bond with Henry than friendship.

But James wouldn’t elaborate, and Stephen didn’t question it further to his utmost gratitude.

“Am I going to see you again?” James asked him.

Stephen looked uncertain. “I don’t know. But thanks for the name.” He grinned at him.

Then he saw the ghost vanish.

On the way home, James debated back and forth whether to tell Henry about his ghostly encounter. If Henry was immortal, then surely he would be more open-minded to believing James’ story.

*

“How are you?” Henry asked James late that evening.

“Can’t sleep?” James asked.

“I think you’re finding sleep hard as well,” he countered.

They lay beside each other in bed, and James turned his face to look at Henry. Tentatively Henry put his hand on James’ cheek.

“I didn’t want to frighten you like that. It wasn’t my intention to tell you my secret as it happened.”

“It was my fault Charlie was here in the first place. I should have done a better job in making him leave. I’m sorry.”

James took the hand on his cheek, grasping it with his own, his fingers intertwining with Henry’s.

“We’re both to blame,” Henry decided, tightening his grip on James’ hand. “But what’s done is done. Do you believe me?”

“How can I not believe the miracle I witnessed before my very eyes? I’m not blind. I may be a man of reason, of science, but I am capable of accepting that the unimaginable can happen. That miracles do exist. And there’s no better miracle than bringing you back to me.”

And meeting a ghost that he was almost completely certain was real opened up his mind more than ever before. But James didn’t feel this was the right time to reveal that. He still had to get through sorting out Henry’s condition, and where that left their relationship.

Henry bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say something.

“What is it? Tell me, Henry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Long ago, my first wife put me in a mental hospital. She thought I had gone mad when I told her I couldn’t die. And I attempted to prove it to her.”

“Oh God, Henry. Of course after that you wouldn’t be quick to let others in. I’m glad I know now. And I don’t think you’re crazy.”

Henry leaned down, kissing him on the lips.

“How long have you been immortal?” James asked.

“Since 1814. I was born in 1779.”

James’s eyes widened. “I guess I could get my history lesson from you?” He decided, smiling at him.

Henry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Perhaps yes.”

James sat up, letting out a laugh. “That is amazing. Truly. I never thought in a million years I’d meet someone like you. I hope I’m not dull to you after all the people you must have met over the years.”

“Far from it,” Henry assured.

He pressed a soft kiss upon James’s shoulder.

James turned around, smiling. “I appreciate that. I also recall you would show me how alive you are.”

Henry’s smile widened. “I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

He gently pushed down James on to the bed, and kissed his way down from his lover’s lips down his bare chest. He went further down until he reached the edge where sensitive skin met the material of the pants James wore. He stopped. James eagerly assisted, unbuttoning the pants he had on. He shuffled them off, throwing them on to the floor.

“Better,” Henry murmured.

James gasped as Henry took him in, his hips bucking. He groaned as he came, collapsing back on to the bed.

“Good?” Henry asked, somewhat cheekily. He grinned at James.

James wished Henry would grin like that more often, that relaxed grin of pure unrestrained pleasure and joy. He vowed to bring that out of him more.

“Awful, completely awful,” James retorted, just managing to stop the laugh from escaping his lips.

“You’re perfect, James,” Henry breathed out, sounding so serious and honest.

“I love you, Henry,” James said back, feeling overwhelmed by the affection he held for this man. This man he cared for deeply, who was burdened with the secret of immortality.

And James hoped that maybe, his knowing Henry’s secret would help to lighten his dear friend’s burden if only a little bit.

“I love you too,” Henry replied as James weakly fought off sleep from taking him.

He smiled, catching Henry’s soft, heartfelt declaration. There was no better way to drift off to sleep, next to the one he loved and couldn’t imagine being without.

~ * ~

1907

Henry was alone again.

James had been taken away from him far too soon. His life cut short by an illness with no viable cure.

Three years ago, he had been so happy, so content with his life despite the burden of his immortality. To share all of himself with James, to have him accept Henry after learning the truth and details of his life was not unlike a dream. A wonderful dream.

But some dreams didn’t last.

Now a year later, Henry grimly accepted the fact that he had to move on.

Henry would always have to watch those he loved die while he pressed on, year after year, decade after decade. But how he wished that he had had more time with James. Their time together went by so fast, and in the last weeks, days…how Henry wished, prayed for the elusive cure as James slipped away from him.

His desire to save James’ life had been in vain. He’d even wildly wished that he could somehow transfer his immortality into James. But that had been a mad, desperate thought. Although a small part of him had wanted to believe it was possible.

James had tried to reassure him, telling Henry to let him go. That it was all right, that he was glad to have known Henry, and to please stay with him until the end.

“Don’t say it’s the end, James,” Henry had said to him. “I refuse to hear that.”

James had looked to reconsider his words. “Then maybe instead it’s a new beginning? For you and me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t lose hope, Henry. Promise me you’ll be happy.”

“I’ll try.”

But as Henry looked down at James’s grave, he felt he disappointed him. He hadn’t tried to be happy, or to find happiness with another. It was still too soon, and he had all the time in the world. So much time that sometimes he couldn’t breathe as he saw the long years laid out before him in his mind’s eye. He’d hoped that he’d have decades with James, that he’d be there as he died of old age after living a full, satisfying life. But instead the man he loved had become another victim of the tuberculosis epidemic.

Henry sighed, choosing to sit on a bench in front of a young tree. He looked at the tree, considering it. Trees could live so long, even longer than the average human.

Perhaps he could plant a tree in James’ honor. It was a small thing, but it was a start. Checking his pocket watch, Henry was surprised that almost two hours had passed.

It was time to head home.

He gave one last look back at James’ grave. “I don’t think I will care for another man as I did you, my dear friend,” Henry said, a heaviness settling deep inside him as he spoke.

He felt so exposed, standing there, confessing what he felt in his heart. But the words needed to be said.

And to do that, he had to make his best effort to follow James’ wishes. Despite the pain of every loss he endured and would have to endure, Henry had to persevere no matter how hard it seemed. No matter how painful a particular death was.

He would make it through this. After all, he didn’t want James to worry about him from beyond the grave. He wanted to prove to James and to himself that he could be happy again, form new friendships, live a satisfying life. He had done it before. Admittedly this time would be a challenge after losing James, the man he had fallen in love with.

Yet Henry believed he could succeed in establishing a new life for himself.

One small yet determined step at a time.

~ * ~

Twenty two years before the dawn of the 21st century, a boy named Stephen was born. His middle name was James.

In the year 1987, he suffered a bad bout of appendicitis along with a high fever. Under anesthesia on the operating table, he managed to travel back in time, and encountered his past life.

Unfortunately Stephen couldn’t recall the strange experience after his life-saving emergency surgery.

One day, years later when he was grown, a rush of memories came into his mind. Both so unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time.

One name stood out among all the others.

Henry Morgan.

~ * ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :-)


End file.
